


Milk Father

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: I'm Sorry, Lactation Kink, M/M, Original Character(s), help me, no wolves were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: I don't know why I wrote this.





	Milk Father

Their Son sucked on Jon’s teets as Robb held them both, ‘So, beautiful,’ Robb smiled. ‘and I’m so lucky,’ Robb kissed Jon’s cheek. 

‘So what shall we name Him?’ Jon asks, almost crying of joy. ‘What was your Father’s name?’ Robb asked, ‘His name was Rhaegar,’ Their son laughed, ‘Our sweet little Rhaegar,’ 

‘Yes, ours,’ Robb kissed Jon’s lips and little Rhaegar took his baby lips off Jon’s nipple. Robb too Rhaegar and put him in his cradle. ‘Good-night, sweetling,’ 

He went to his and Jon’s bed, Jon curled into him, ‘When will you be give him a sibling?’ Jon asks, ‘When, you’re ready,’ Robb took Jon’s nipple in his mouth, ‘Mother’s milk,’ Jon said. ‘It’s the best. Maybe me and my son can be milk brothers,’ 

‘Maybe,’ Jon said kissing Robb’s lips. ‘I love you, Jon,’ He said kissing his breast, ‘I love you too,’ They fell asleep. Rhaegar woke Jon once. For a change. And then in the mourning for a breakfast and Robb took a drink from Jon every other hour. ‘You’re gonna drink me dry,’ He told his cousin. ‘I know,’ 

‘There will none for our son,’ 

‘I know, but you taste wonderful,’ 

‘Then you can somewhere else,’ Robb shook his head. ‘No, I’m gonna keep you pregnant so I can suck, and suck and suck,’ 

‘and you won’t want me ‘cause I’ll be fat,’ 

‘I always want you,’ He told Jon.


End file.
